


Kiss

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can cause some awful things,some great things. But unrequited love is the worst.   * I made Lancelot have brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

It starts in my chest, the butterflies rise up from their home in the pit of my stomach to flutter up, up, and around my entire chest cavity. It isn't an unpleasant feeling, more like an entire day's anxiety welling up in one place all at once. I don't have to even see him for those butterflies to take flight within me. They awaken at the sound of someone, anyone, speaking his name or a single fleeting thought of him. When I do see him, I can feel my body growing restless and uneasy; my palms sweat and I can't sit still.

They say that a woman's best friend, aside from diamonds, is chocolate. His eyes are that same color; the color of rich chocolate. When I catch a glimpse into his soul beyond the windows of sight he hides behind, I get lost in the darkness and confusion. But, looking through the windows I drown in the never-ending oceans in his eyes. He hides the darkness within those great seas.

Never have I laughed so hard as I do when I'm in his presence. But the darkness he hides deep in his soul is troubling and unfortunate. I want to love that part of him as well, no matter how much it may hurt me in the end. But he's locked away. The real him is hidden from the world for safe keeping.

A single touch from him sends shivers convulsing through my body, leaving no limb unshaken. His breath on my skin sends chills down my spine. Just the thought of him being so close is enough distract me from any and all thoughts.

A gentle brush of his lips against mine put me in a daze, holding me hostage. When he kisses me, the world goes blank and I feel as though I've disappeared from existence entirely. The people are gone, my worries have disappeared, and the butterflies increase ten-fold. It's as though the world is rapidly coming to an end, then being reborn all at the same time. When he leaves, the butterflies die and fall away from my heart, leaving a burning, aching sensation there. When he leaves, my happiness goes with him; leaving me alone in despair.

But who knows how long he'll be gone. A day? A week? The rest of my life?! I'll just live in my death-like state until I see him again. Then, the butterflies will flutter. The sparks ignite between out skin, leaving a flaming heat with every touch. The darkness hidden behind an ocean of blue will suck me in, drowning me once more. The world will disappear and everything will begin again. Rebirth is over and all I'm left with is the ache in my heart and the bites on my neck.

I feel stupid and naïve for thinking he would ever feel for me. But, I think I love him. And love is a terrible thing to waste.


End file.
